From US 2007/0000728 A1 a fluid supply system for cooling and lubricating an automatic transmission is known, wherein a cooling channel for cooling the automatic transmission is branched into a lubrication channel for lubricating the automatic transmission and a bypass channel bypassing the lubrication channel towards an oil sump. By means of this fluid supply system spin losses of the transmission can be reduced. But this fluid system still comprises a high flow generation loss, so that a comparatively high amount of energy is necessary for providing a particular cooling mass flow. There is a permanent need reducing the flow generation loss of fluid supply systems further.
It is at least one object to provide a fluid supply system, by means of which the flow generation loss during operation can be reduced, while sufficient cooling and lubricating is safeguarded. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.